


Of Things Fierce and Gentle

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius reflects on all the things he didn't expect from his relationship with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Things Fierce and Gentle

Sirius had never expected this.

He'd expected to love touching Moony, because how could anyone ever get enough of that delicious moonlight-pale skin? He'd expected to love sex with Moony, because Moony made him hard all the time and it was sex and he was a _boy_ and it was _sex_. He'd expected to love laughing with Moony and talking with Moony and stealing Moony's books and quills because that was just what being around Moony did to him. He'd expected every part of it . . .

. . . except this.

He hadn't expected that in the moments when he felt desperately homesick for a house he'd hated and parents he'd despised, Moony would arch an eyebrow and slip him a note and most of all just understand. He hadn't expected that when the sound of Regulus' laughter drifted through the Great Hall, causing his stomach to clench with misery and his food to lose all taste, Moony would pass him the potatoes and nudge his knee and make it bearable (if not right). He hadn't expected that when he was tired of pretending, just _tired_ , he could skulk away and Moony would lie and say he had no idea where he'd gone and perhaps they should look behind the greenhouses, and there'd be silence and solitude and he'd make it through one more of those nights.

But most of all he hadn't expected to find comfort, to _need_ it, to crawl into bed beside Moony and burrow close and find acceptance without a word. He hadn't expected to crave this touch because it soothed, because he needed to feel anchored more than he wanted to feel aroused. He hadn't expected to tuck his head into the crook of Moony's shoulder and breathe in Moony's scent, and close his eyes and realize no home was like the one he had inside the circle of these arms.

He'd expected to love _things_ , moments, expressions. But he hadn't expected to love Moony as much as he did, and he hadn't imagined anyone could love him so fiercely in return.


End file.
